


Crash Into You

by MarrishxMe



Series: My Marrish Series: Post Season 6 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy, OTP Feels, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance, Series, Sexual Frustration, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Tension, build up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: Based on events I would want to happen with the two post season 6 as I feel the Marrishers need some Marrish at the rate our ship is going canonically. Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a Marrish Fic extravaganza series that was initially just going to be a Christmas fanfic of the two, in which Malian tries to convince Lydia to talk to Parrish after all their time spent away from each other (post season 6)

"Oh _Lydia_! Come on!"

Malia sighed in exasperation at the Strawberry blonde as they sat atop her bed.

"You've been practically _ignoring_ Parrish ever since we dealt with Theo and The Beast and all that crap! - don't deny it."

She jabbed a finger towards her rolling hazel-eyes, having interrupted her protest.

"I understand it's been hard lately with Stiles going missing and the ghost riders but you need to understand how much you've hurt him."

Then Lydia started to glare in defiance.

"How much i hurt him? I hurt him?!"

Malia sighed,

"Lydia you - i -"

"No, Malia. You of all people know how much it hurt when he shut me out. I could hardly handle it until you, Scott and Stiles were all there for me."

Her voice unintentionally broke a little bit towards the memories of it. Malia dropped her head at the memories of just how broken Lydia truly was after he shut her out. How he shut everything and everyone out. But she also knew that it tore him apart everyday. She began softly,

"I know he hurt you, but you of all people should know that he was doing what he thought was best for all of us. _For you_."

She took her hands and shook her lightly as she bore into her glassy eyes,

"He misses you more than anything. It's not too late. And now that we finally have Stiles back, and the ghost riders gone, he deserves more than a curt nod. _Talk_."

Lydia sighed as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She had been so hellbent on finding one of her dearest friends from oblivion that she had simply ignored most else in her life. It had been a long, _long_ time since she had really spoken to Parrish. _Oh, Jordan,_ she thought, _what happened to us?_

"How do i know he'll even talk to me, Malia? He thought i was _in love_ with Stiles!"

Malia thought back to how his face contorted in such hurt when he'd heard what his last words were to Lydia before Stiles was taken... she would be lying to herself if she denied the pang of jealousy she felt when she first heard, but she came to realise that it wasn't that kind of bond they shared. But Jordan wouldn't know that, having spent next to no time with the pack. And hardly any with Lydia when she used to even go to his place...

"Tell you what, i'll come with you to the station. Right now, let's go."

Lydia didn't have time to hesitate as she was tugged by her hand off her bed and to the station. Her heart beat was erratic as they crept closer to the station - she wasn't actually scared of Malia's driving anymore, miraculously - and she couldn't help but think of all the times she smiled at those green eyes... those beautiful, spring green eyes of his when he taught her to fight, when she helped him through his fear of himself and almost ran away... when she waited with him for hours on end in his prison cell and gently grazed his hand...

"Lydia, your heart's beating like crazy, it'll be alright, ok?"

Malia tried to soothe even though she wasn't particularly the type, it seemed to work a little though as after Lydia's faint blush faded her heart rate slowed... because she remembered the last look she saw on Jordan's face when he told her that he couldn't be who they needed him to be. How it was better this way. Lydia's heart wrenched in her chest... _how is this better?_

They pulled to a halt outside the station, the moonlit parking lot vacuous. She took a deep breath and Malia asked,

"Ready?"

She faced back at her with a nod as they got out the car.

****

Jordan sighed as he rubbed a sore spot across his forehead. _Was he ever gonna get this crappy paperwork done?_ Suddenly he jumped out his seat as the Sheriff burst in,

"Parrish, you're gonna wanna get out here."

He wore a deep set frown at the Sheriff's words but nevertheless walked past him out the door to see Malia with... Oh God... his heart leapt to his throat and choked him before he could form a coherent response. The Sheriff nodded to Malia who returned it, leaving the two to be the last left in the vicinity... how late was it again? This thought was quickly pushed away by the small voice from his favourite strawberry blonde,

"Jordan, i -"

She fell short and her eyes flit to the floor, she didn't need to say anything else, he already knew what was coming. And boy, all these months apart and just seeing her made him ache in places he didn't know he had inside. Their eyes met again as she drew closer, he sucked in a breath and felt paralysed for a long moment. Their eyes communicated what they couldn't seem to say for a long moment, until she almost croaked,

"I'm so sorry."

She shook her head as tears began to spill over. That snapped him from his frozen reverie as he slowly, carefully closed the distance between them before wrapping her in his arms, memories of her warmth flooding back to him as he embraced her. She began weeping in his arms and he himself shed a tear as the weeks and weeks of distance came crashing down on him as they hugged each other so tightly it hurt.

"I missed you so much, i'm so sorry, Lydia - i never wanted to hurt you, i'm so sorry -"

His hushed stuttering words all came out in a blunder from all the time waiting to say all the things he wanted her to know the minuet her face registered that he was going to stay away from the pack, the supernatural, and... her. He didn't have time to regret what he had tried to hold off as she squeezed him tightly to her, crying into his shirt, as if he was going to leave again.

"I believe you."

He didn't realise his heart had tensed until he felt himself relax at her words. They stayed held in each others arms for a long while as he gently began stroking her hair, her beautiful, firey red tresses that he'd missed. 

"Lydia, i - i just..."

He sighed in frustration as he turned away from her, holding himself further away as she peered up at him on the edge of breaking again if he said he wasn't planning to stay.

"What is it? You can tell me, i promise."

Though she dreaded the answer, she had to know, and when she came to the 'it's now or never' conclusion, she gently held her palm to his cheek in order for him to face her and got lost in his bright eyes.

"I just can't stay away from you anymore."

He breathed as he was compelled to tell the truth by her doe-like hazel eyes. Her breath hitched at his intensity and she knew it to be true. She knew in that moment, that he loved her. And that she was in love with him too. Slowly but surely, she closed the distance between them and not wanting to scare him she kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering for more than she should have. Oh how she missed him, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers as they stayed like this for a long moment.

"Stay with me."

She whispered and he flit his eyes to meet hers, inches away. And this time, he caved. She gently brushed her lips against his at first but was quick to deepen the kiss, so much time of pent up sexual frustration around him accounted for it. She started to lightly scratch his scalp as he ran his hands up her back and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, loving the feeling of his breath against her as a deep sensation burned within her. The moment felt like forever but was still too soon to end as they came to remember where they were and he relaxed his hold of her until they were in a light embrace.

"What does this mean for us now?"

Lydia found herself asking. Not once has she asked a boy that. Well, as Parrish wasn't strictly a boy, she figured she was off the hook. He shook his head lightly as he met her forehead again,

"I don't know."

He whispered, confused at what to do. In that moment, Malia shoved the door with such a force it hit the wall behind it as she burst in, making the two jump in each others embrace, as she yelled,

"Oh for God's sake! Just make yourselves happy! The sexual frustration mingled with sadness is starting to make me feel sick!"

Thought she was pretty serious, Lydia couldn't help but giggle softly, especially when she saw Jordan's ears go red and rub the back of his neck. Malia rose her brows as she lingered another moment before saying,

"Right, come on, Lydia. Say goodbye to your deputy boyfriend and then we can go have the stupid sleepover you wanted."

Jordan stifled a chuckle at Lydia's feigned hurt expression,

"Hey! Sleepovers are not stupid at all!"

Malia rolled her eyes and strode off to the car and Lydia faced him again, sliding her arms around his torso more tightly,

"Whaddya say, deputy? Want to be mine?"

He tried not to be flustered over the way she spoke to him so seductively and he tensed,

"What about Stiles?"

She would have laughed if he wasn't being serious and could potentially leave her again, she grazed his cheek again,

"Hey, hey look at me,"

His face contorted in pain again,

"I love Stiles, but i'm in love with you. I love him like i love Scott and Malia and all of my friends and family. It was like losing my brother when he disappeared and it hurt like hell. But I want _you_ , Jordan."

His heart melted at her words and he nodded as their lips met once more for what was initially intended as a chaste kiss, but again quickly deepened from their sheer time apart. It broke when they broke for air and heard a car horn, making them laugh.

"You don't want to keep a Werecoyote waiting for much longer."

He breathed and she bit her lip as her heart fluttered. 

"You're right."

She pecked the corner of his mouth as she reluctantly left with,

"I'll be seeing you."

And their touch lasted as long as it could before she was too far away and their fingers slipped. He smiled at her like she was the sun as she sauntered away from him, leaving him breathless with a beautiful smile in return. As she left, he found himself speechlessly rooted to the spot, touching his mouth where he could still taste her. He never even got the chance to say he was in love with her too, but being Lydia Martin, he realised she must have known anyway. He silently thanked Malia for making him confront his own fears of seeing _her_ again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft so I hope there aren't many stupid mistakes XD. Sorry for any there are. As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks all greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
